Memories
by Woody2792
Summary: Basically Eragon thinking over his relationship with Arya. Musings of a Rider really... Wishful thinking on my part of Eragon/Arya :p Songfic, using 'Angel in the Night' by Basshunter, however could be musings if the song part was taken out.


The dusky light provided was just enough for Eragon to see where he was walking, without being overly intrusive on his thought. After the siege on Feinster and the death of his mentor and teacher, Eragon had journeyed with Saphira and Arya to Ellesmere to pay their respects appropriately with the elves. There were small fireflies dancing around the treetops and this sight made Eragon smile. There was nothing more pure than nature, and being at one with it made him feel at peace with himself. But there was another reason why Eragon sought to be alone. Since their arrival, Arya had done nothing other than prey on his mind. It was wearing his patience with himself very thin, yet there were times when he welcomed the distraction, enjoying going through his memories of time spent with the raven-haired elven princess. His mind turned to her several times on many days, often accompanied by Saphira's pity.

_You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

Too many times she had rejected his advances, almost mocking the fact that he may be in love with her. He sat beside a tree, remembering his astonishment when she found him during his return from Helgrind. They had shared a companionable evening, which Eragon treasured greatly. It was the one time Arya had truly opened up to him, and she had even smiled properly at him when he had given her the lily.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind  
Your eyes are burning up my skin  
And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me_

Without Arya by his side, Eragon often thought how his life would have turned out. It was quite likely that he wouldn't have made it this far, indeed, Durza would have been the most likely to claim his life without Arya's aid. But now they were equal, as she had slain Varaug with his help; but still this was not enough.

_You're leaving burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you God for what I've found  
I don't know how, I don't know why  
But you're my angel in the night_

It was at times like those in the forest when they were journeying, or when she learnt of Oromis and Glaedr's deaths, that Eragon knew he'd never stop loving her. When she cried, his heart seemed to be squeezed of all life and all he longed to do was hold her close and comfort her.

_You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry  
You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

She could reject him as much as she wanted, and he may be crushed each time she did so, but his heart was hers, and it was extremely doubtful that would ever change. The reasons she gave for them not being together were beginning to lose their validity. They were both immortals, on a rider,

one an elf, and both Shadeslayers. As time went by, it should become clear to Arya that it was no passing fancy. But Eragon doubted she would ever take any notice. She was a princess and ambassador of the elves. On that one point, it made sense for there to be a barrier between them, but he loved her, and that was all he could say on the matter.

I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is wave me goodbye I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you  
Even if I don't know where to start  
Even if my love is tearing me apart  
I just know that you and me We were always meant to be

Eragon knew that whatever he tried, Arya would continue to reject him. But whether she approved or not, he would always be there, waiting to see if, hoping that, she changed her mind about them. Until that time, he would stay her friend and be there for her in times of trouble; he would always have his memories.

_You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry  
You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

_You're my angel in the night _

**A/N: Apologies for the ending… Methinks Eragon ended up sounding a little like a stalker… It wasn't meant in that way at all. Please review – it doesn't take long, and really makes my day (because I'm sad like that). ******** Arya/Eragon forever :D**


End file.
